Swordsman's honor (Zoro and Tashigi)
by Lothar1399
Summary: Zoro's excuse for his actions towards the beautiful Captain-chan is swordsman's honor, but let's just say that's not the real reason.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter' is happening during Punk Hazard, near the end.**

"Put me down." The wounded marine panted.

"Shut up!" the green haired pirate muttered as he continued carrying the marine over his shoulder.

"You can't order me like that, I'm a Captain." She protested.

"Don't look at it as an order, more like an advice. Wasting breaths on talking is just going to worsen your current state." he replied with a stern look.

She stopped talking and pouted as the pirate carried her on his shoulder.

A few minutes passed, he was still running around when he felt a light tap on his back, "What's wrong?" he asked with a concerned look.

"Go through that door over there." Tashigi said as she pointed towards the door on their left.

Zoro just complied and followed her order. He was running down the hall, as he noticed the rest of the marines and his crew.

"Put me down, it would be shameful if they saw me being carried by a pirate." Tashigi whispered as the strong swordsman ran down the hall.

"No, if you strain your body anymore by running you'll get even worse." Zoro said before adding "I can't let that happen, not to you."

Tashigi shocked looked at the swordsman who carried her with a determined look. "Why do you care?" she questioned the 'Pirate Hunter'.

"Because..." He just replied with an incomplete sentence, not bothering to finish it as he continued running.

"Because? What? You think I need your help because I'm a woman?" She asked angrily, hoping to get a reaction out of him and she succeeded.

"No, because you consider me to be your rival, you deserve at least one more chance to take me down in fair combat, I'll be waiting for you after I beat Mihawk." He finished with a smirk, much to the brunette marine's annoyance.

"You're an honorable swordsman, but you're too arrogant. You really think you stand a chance about Mihawk?" She replied angrily with her goal on taunting him.

"I can't win as I am right now, but in the two years I spent training under him, I at least know how much stronger I have to get." Zoro replied to the marine.

"Why would a shichibukai risk getting involved with the notorious first mate of the Straw Hat pirates? Just you sharing this with me is enough for his title to be revoked." Tashigi said.

They were close to their comrades when he replied to her threat with a smirk, "I guess he already accepted the fact that I will eventually become the best swordsman in the world, I told you that to inspire you to become stronger and aim to win the title before me. I guess you marines are too scared of normal competitions so you'd rather use cheap tricks like that."

Tashigi just pouted at the green haired pirate and allowed him to carry her as she realized that her weak body couldn't support her in this state.

"Captain-chaaan, did the mean pirate do something to you? Are you hurt?" The men yelled in the direction of the pair.

"No, he..." Tahsigi began as she gulped in embarrassment before continuing, "...He saved me, as much as I hate to admit it."

Zoro grinned at the words that exited Tashigi's mouth, luckily the rest of the people didn't notice the happiness in his eyes.

"Oi, marimo stop carrying Tashigi-chan, such an honor should be mine." Sanji screamed at his crew mate.

"I don't have time for games, shut up." Zoro replied with a stern look as he joined the marines and the rest of his crew in their running marathon.

Sanji dropped his fighting stance as he realized the seriousness in Zoro's voice. "Come on guys, we're close to the exit." He yelled before glancing at the green haired swordsman, "I guess you do like women after all." Sanji teasingly added.

"It's just a swordsman's hono-" before Zoro could finish he was interrupted by Sanji, "Yea, keeping telling yourself that, I saw that stupid grin of yours when Tashigi-chan said that you saved her."

Tashigi listened to the exchange of the two pirates and couldn't help but smile at the flustered swordsman, to think that someone as strong and scary as him could be teased by someone of lower rank than him, in. any other pirate crew the cook would've been executed for such comments. "They really are a one-of-a-kind crew" she thought to herself.

One of the marines sadly ended her happy thoughts, "Captain-chan, did you hear that? Even the scary Pirate Hunter likes you." The realization dawned over her, was that really the reason why he saved her, to think that her rival liked her.

It sounded truly mind blowing, the notorious pirate being attracted to a marine captain. As romantic as that sounded she had to ignore her feelings for all this time, so he has to do that as well. She can't just drop everything for him.

"So, what do you think Captain-chan? You've been awfully quiet." Another marine asked the Captain who was lost in her own thoughts.

Zoro quickly pulled her off his shoulder and placed her in a bridal carrying position. "You guys shouldn't relax before we're out of this damned poison infested fortress." He yelled at the men behind him, averting their attention from the quiet Tashigi.

"Thanks" she whispered as she pushed her face into his chest hiding her blush. "No worries." He replied with a grin.

Finally everyone was at the shore and the party started, marines and pirates together, everyone seemed to be having fun except a certain pair of people. Tashigi looked at the swordsman who was sitting alone on one of the crates, distanced from the party.

Zoro drank his sake, not minding the party and glancing over to the swordswoman every once in a while, as if checking on her.

"Where did she go?" He whispered into the mug, noticing that the marine Captain wasn't where his glance landed.

"Right here." She whispered from behind him making his blood freeze at the thought that he was caught. Zoro cursed at himself for whispering those stupid thoughts of his.

"W-would you..." He tried to say something but his nervousness just got the better of him as he stuttered.

"Would I what?" Tashigi asked as she walked closer to the swordsman and sat down on the crate on his left. "You're an idiot." She added with a pout.

"I know." Zoro replied with a sad expression on his usually unemotional face. "It's all that stupid cook's fault, he should've kept his mouth shut." He finished.

"Well, at least now I know that the demon swordsman is in fact a normal human capable of emotions." She said with a smile before taking a sip from the bottle that was laying on the snowy ground beneath her feet.

"Demon? Did Kaku leave such a nice report?" Zoro finished with a grin as he took another sip from his almost empty bottle of sake.

"Kaku?" Tashigi asked the swordsman.

"Cipher Pol 9's second strongest fighter? Don't you know? Or did the rest of the marines get brainwashed into thinking that we could destroy Eneis Lobby alone?" Zoro asked the now confused captain.

"CP9? I thought that was a myth, and what do you mean brainwashed, explain yourself." She asked with a now slightly scary look.

"Well, the reason we attacked Eneis Lobby was to save Robin from being sent to Impel Down, and CP9 was there so we fought them, their retarded leader Sparam or something like that called the buster call for Eneis Lobby by mistake." Zoro finished.

Tashigi now looked at him with an even more confused look, "I heard rumors that such an organization exists but I never thought it was true, I heard some quite horrid stories about them, they supposedly were the Governments assassins. And what's this buster call you're talking about?" she finished, her mind brimming with curiosity.

"Well, it's like an order of total destruction, from what I figured only Admirals have access to that command and that frost guy gave the permission to the Sparam guy. Basically when they order the buster call, the marine battleships arrive and delete the island out of existence, it happened with Robin's home because they figured out how to read Poneglyphs." Zoro said with a frown on his face.

"That's... I never knew that." Tashigi said in shock.

"Yea, I supposed such things are only known by high ranking marines, ask you boss, maybe he knows more." Zoro finished with disgust in his eyes as he remembered their battle in Eneis Lobby.

"I'm sorry." Tashigi whispered in an effort to somehow comfort the swordsman, "I thought that you did it for fame or something, to think that you guys risked everything for your friend." She finished with a frown.

Few minutes passed in silence when Zoro asked, "So why the nickname demon? If Kaku wasn't the one who told you about my form?" Tashigi just looked at him confused.

"Form? We call you that because of your terrifying aura, what form are you talking about?" Tashigi asked the swordsman. Zoro smiled and answered, "Well, if you're scared of me as I am now, I can already see you unconcious after seeing Asura."

"Asura?" Tashigi asked the green haired pirate "You don't mean, that Asura? The 3 faced demon?" She smiled at him as if he was joking.

"You really don't believe me? Oh well, I guess I wouldn't believe someone else if they said something like that. you want proof?" Zoro teasingly said before putting his hand on a sword.

"Well, I'd like to see it in a battle but sadly I can't fight with this shoulder" Tashigi said with a sad face before looking over to her shoulder.

"Well if I show it here, I'll discourage your crew of pursuing the Straw Hats, and our captain likes you guys. So let's go out of heir sight." Zoro finished as he stood up and offered a hand to the wounded marine.

She agreed with him with a nod and accepted his hand which helped her get up. They walked in the direction from where they came.

They finally came to a fairly empty field where no one else was. Zoro pulled out his three swords, taking a battle stance. "Just remain calm when you see it, I don't want you to be scared." He added with a genuine smile.

Tashigi just nodded in reply with a worried look "I regret it already, he seems serious." She thinks to herself before breathing out and preparing herself.

Suddenly she feels a tremble from the earth as some kind of purple aura starts forming around Zoro, his body now with six arms and three faces, "Ky-Kyutoryu..." a trembling voice escapes her mouth as she falls down on her bottom after seeing the purple aura form around the swordsman.

"He was serious, Asura is real." She whispers to herself while crawling backwards in terror of the sight before her. Zoro noticing her reaction stops his power, making the purple aura retreat to the ground.

"Sorry." He whispers as he approaches the terrified woman on the ground. Her eyes finally fixed back onto the green haired swordsman. "I guess you weren't ready to see it?" Zoro finished with a worried look.

"No need to apologize, it doesn't even matter, you can have all the demons you want, I'll still beat you one day" Tashigi answered before standing up, now finally back to her senses after seeing the demon.

"Good luck" Zoro replied before walking away with a smirk and his swords in his hands.

"I hope to see you soon." Zoro added before escaping her sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Content of this chapter is happening in my made up future of One Piece, basically the Straw Hat fleet is going to attack Kaido and they run into the Marines before Kaido.**

"You excited?" Smoker asked the dancing swordswoman.

"Hmm? Why would I be?" Tashigi asked the Vice admiral while swinging her sword from side to side with unnatural speed.

"What do you mean 'Why would I be', it's not everyday that you get the opportunity to meet your boyfriend." Smoker grinned before lighting another two cigarretes.

"I... He's..." Tashigi tried to reply but struggled due to all the blushing that word caused her, "Well, he's not, yet." Tashigi whispered with a smile before continueinrg her training.

"We're docking here, group 1 take care of supplies, group 2 look for pirates, preferably Straw Hats." Smoker yelled to his men before jumping down from the ship.

Smoker roamed the streets of the big city, trying to find a tavern. Tashigi meanwhile prepared her gear for their inevitable fight with a pirate fleet.

"To think that they would would attack a Yonko right now, why do we even need to interfere, pirates killing pirates is good." Tashigi shook her head in anger.

Suddenly just as Tashigi was about to get out of the ship, she hears the yells from one of the marines on the ship, "They are here".

Tashigi's look switched to the horizon, noticing more than 50 ships with numerous different flags approaching the city. "Mugiwara" she whispered to herself as she noticed the small ship.

She quickly ran through the city, entered tavern after tavern in a hurry before finally reaching the tavern her commander was in.

"Smoker-san, they are here she yelled from the door of the tavern." The whole tavern turned to the young Captain who was now standing at the door.

"Smoker? What's that guy doing here? Isn't he a Vice admiral?" Whispers spread through the tavern, a tall hooded man walked over to the young Captain.

He pulled out his jitte just as he was nearing the door and responded, "How many ships?.

"Around fifty, Sir." Tashigi informed the Vice admiral.

"Are you sure that it's the Straw Hats?" Smoker muttered in an annoyed voice.

"Yes sir, we can't fight him here, we'll endanger the city, we should just keep them under control so none of the pirates damage the city." The worried captain quickly informed.

"We don't need to worry about that, if it's really Mugiwara then his fleet is already under control, I doubt he'd allow his fleet to pillage a city, secure the docks either way." Smoker said before exiting the tavern.

"Oi, did you hear that? They mentioned 'Mugiwara' and 'Luffy', could it be that the most notorious rookie is going to dock here?" the worried citizens talked in the tavern, and some of them got up to pay for their drinks.

"No worries people, the navy got this under control." Tashigi tried to ensure the town's folk but a very rude reply came her way, "You couldn't defend a fort from that Devil's child, I doubt you can defend a peaceful city, I'm out of here."

Tashigi frowned at the sentence one of the citizens muttered at her. She left the tavern and ran to her men with an already thought out strategy.

"Luffy-senpaaai, navy is on the docks." Bartolomeo yelled from his ship to the relaxed rookie who was sitting on the Lion's head.

"It's alright Crest head-kun, they wouldn't dare to attack a fleet with just 5 battleships" Nami informed from the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

A few minutes later the ships docked, their huge ships covered the whole dock in shadows, "Alright men, don't cause any trouble in the city, just resupply the best you can." Nami said the orders to the rest of the fleet.

Her captain was already down on the dock and running through the city towards the beautiful smell of meat from a nearby restaurant.

He opened the door, and was greeted by a couple of terrified looks from the customers of the restaurant.

"I'd like to order all the meat you can prepare, I can pay." He exclaimed from the door of the restaurant before walking through the restaurant.

Shortly after him a few other captains entered, "Luffy-senpai can we eat with you?" Bartolomeo asked with a blush, still not used to the fact that he was this close to his role model.

"Ahh of course Crest-head" Luffy replied quickly, meanwhile the rest of the captains moved some unoccupied tables and brought them together in the middle of the restaurant.

Meanwhile the Navy soldiers still lined up on the dock stared at the pirates in fear, each of them shaking as the pirates walked past them.

"Pirate scum, why are we letting them go?" one of the marines muttered.

"You think you're letting us go? You sure think highly of your skills." A voice from behind the angry marine answered.

"Ro-Roronoa..." The marine said as he turned, "Why did he have to hear that?" he cursed himself mentally as the green haired swordsman stood in front of him.

"RORONOA!" A loud voice behind the swordsman called for him, he turned around only to find that the voice belonged to a certain marine captain.

"Are you ready yet? Rival." Zoro teasingly replied to the captain as he put his hand on Wado Ichimonji.

"Always." Tashigi replied before pulling her sword out of its sheathe.

She dashed towards him with magnificent speed and slashed towards him only to be stopped by the green haired swordsman.

Some of the pirates noticed the clash between the two sword masters and rushed towards them in an attempt to stop their captain's first mate from conflict.

Robin walked in front of them with an extended arm, "They're just playing, no need to interfere." She said to the worried pirates.

"Playing? With the Captain of the marines?" The whispers spread through the small group of pirates, they relaxed a bit and started observing the clash of swords.

"Thank you Captain-chan." The worried marine said before crawling from the ground and joining his comrade who he was chatting with a minute ago.

"When I said guard the dock, I didn't mean provoke the pirates, you think I like them?" Tashigi rhetorically asked the two marines who were now watching her fight.

"I think you do." Zoro reply instead of the two marines as he blocked another attack from the now blushing captain.

"SHUT UP, RORONOA!" Tashigi yelled at the swordsman as she went for another attack.

Quite a crowd gathered around the two fighters, both pirates and marines. "I'm betting 3000 beli on Roronoa-san" One of the pirates exclaimed, shortly after a bunch of other bets followed.

Marines now joined the pirates in their gambling as they placed bets on their cute Captain-chan.

Zoro now smiled at the occupied captain, she blocked each of his attacks returning strikes quickly. Only a few people in the whole crowd could even notice the attacks.

"Wow, so fast. How are they doing that?" The compliments came flying towards the fighting pair.

"It's over." Zoro exclaimed as he pushed her and pulled out another sword.

Tashigi now struggled, avoiding his attacks and blocking them got even more difficult. Her feet very slowly giving out to the pressure he was giving with each strike.

Zoro spun quickly disarming the brunette and sending her to the ground, before anyone could react he pierced the ground with both swords, each sword on their own side of her body.

He leaned downwards while leaning on his swords, their lips inches away, a devilish grin residing on his lips.

Crowd watched in awe, to think that he did all that before anyone could react, he could've killed her and they wouldn't even notice. The worried whispered spread through the crowd.

The pair now looked into each others eyes, completely disconnected from the outside world, not worrying about anything, his lips slowly approached hers.

Supporting herself on one elbow while her other hand tried to push him away, she placed the hand on his chest in an attempt to push him aside.

But to no avail, powerless under him, her lips got captured. He kissed her passionately, the crowd looked in shock, both marines and pirates stood silently, watching the pair.

Her hand that was supposed to push him away now gripped his shirt and pulled him closer. He cursed at himself mentally, "Why the fuck did I choose to hold myself up with swords, I want to touch her."

Their long awaited reunion kiss, they indulged in each other's scent, completely oblivious of the silence around them.

"Let's... Let's just leave them." One of the pirates whispered as he slowly backed away.

The rest of the crowd slowly followed the advice, both sides backed away from the couple, who knows what would happen if they interfered.

Both of them could defeat the whole crowd in a matter of seconds, and they all knew how merciless Roronoa Zoro was.

Meanwhile some of the Straw Hats observed from their ship, Sanji now with a smile yelled at the couple, "It's just swordsman's honor, huh?".

The couple stopped kissing as the yell startled them, Zoro turned his head towards the ship where he saw the blonde chef standing with a cigarette in his mouth.

"If that's swordsman's honor, I wouldn't mind switching to swords." Sanji added before walking back towards his kitchen with a grin.

The pair looked around a bit and noticing that the crowd was no longer there, they both smiled sporting blushed on their cheeks.

"You've improved, I had to use two swords." Zoro said before placing another kiss on her lips.

"Will I reach three soon?" Tashigi teasingly asked the man above her before kissing him once more.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Captain-chan" He replied before getting up and returning her sword to her with a grin.


End file.
